ottawafandomcom-20200213-history
Mike Comrie
| birth_place = Edmonton, Alberta | nickname = The Brick | career_start = 2000 | draft = 91st overall | draft_year = 1999 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers }} Michael William Comrie (born September 11, 1980) is a Canadian professional ice hockey centre with the New York Islanders of the National Hockey League. Playing career The Edmonton-born Comrie was drafted in the third round out of the University of Michigan. He was selected ninety-first overall, in the 1999 NHL Entry Draft, by his hometown Edmonton Oilers. Reception in Edmonton Comrie left the WHL's Kootenay Ice at midseason to join his hometown Edmonton Oilers for a $10-million three year deal, which was well above the league maximum for 2001 draftees of $1.13 million a year per year over three years (due to a loophole established by Mike Van Ryn). There he would instantly become a fan favorite and hometown hero. He was an offensive threat during his first couple seasons with the team, tallying up a total of 133 points in 192 games from 2001 to 2003. Comrie's status as local hero changed dramatically after he elected to hold out in a contract dispute for more than 30 games into the 2003-2004 season. When the 2004-2005 season opened, he signed with Farjestads in the Swedish Elite League and played ten games with them. Oilers GM Kevin Lowe was reportedly willing to trade Comrie to the Anaheim Ducks for Corey Perry and a first round draft pick, but within that deal sought to have Comrie reimburse the Oilers $2.5 million, which was part of the bonus money he earned his entry-level contract. After this deal fell through, Comrie dealt to the Philadelphia Flyers in December for Jeff Woywitka, a first round selection in 2004 (Rob Schremp), and a third round selection in 2005 (Dan Syvret). Post-Edmonton teams Comrie played only 21 games for Philadelphia before being traded to the Phoenix Coyotes for Sean Burke, Branko Radivojevič, and the rights to Ben Eager. In August 2006, Phoenix re-signed Comrie to a one-year contract worth $3 million (US). In Phoenix he recorded another 30 goal season before being traded to the Ottawa Senators. On January 3rd, 2007, Comrie was traded to the Ottawa Senators in exchange for Senators prospect Alexei Kaigorodov. Comrie scored his first goal for the Senators versus the Boston Bruins on January 9th at Scotiabank Place in Ottawa, Ontario. When Comrie scored a goal at Scotiabank Place, his goal song was "Black Gloves" by the Belgian band Goose. He helped Ottawa throughout the playoffs despite having an injured shoulder that required local anesthetic to numb the pain, this prevented him from reaching down to tie his skates. The Senators made it to the Stanley Cup Finals, losing to the Anaheim Ducks, in a 4 - 1 series decision. Prior to the loss, the Senators eliminated the Pittsburgh Penguins, New Jersey Devils, and Buffalo Sabres all in five games. On 5 July, 2007, Mike Comrie signed a 1-year contract worth $3.375-million U.S. with the New York Islanders as an unrestricted free agent. Before the trade deadline on February 26, 2008, Comrie signed a 1-year contract worth $4 million with the New York Islanders. Personal life His uncles Fred Comrie and John Comrie, and his father, Bill Comrie, are the founders of The Brick furniture company. This is where Mike obtained his nickname of "The Brick". During the final round of the 2007 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Comrie was able to get extra tickets for his away games because his father was a season ticket holder with the opposing team, the Anaheim Ducks. Mike's older brother, Paul Comrie briefly had a stint with the Oilers in 1999. Comrie was first reported to be dating actress and singer Hilary Duff in 2007; as of July 2008 they were still together, with one report calling them "total lovebirds". Career statistics International play *2002 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships (6th Place) *2003 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships (Gold) *2006 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships (4th Place) References See also *Notable families in the NHL *List of NHL players *List of NHL seasons External links * Category:1980 births Category:Canadian ice hockey centres Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Färjestads BK players Category:Ice hockey personnel from Alberta Category:Kootenay Ice alumni Category:Living people Category:Michigan Wolverines ice hockey players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:People from Edmonton Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:St. Albert Saints alumni Category:Sherwood Park Crusaders alumni de:Mike Comrie fr:Mike Comrie lv:Maiks Komrijs lt:Mike Comrie ru:Комри, Майк sk:Mike Comrie fi:Mike Comrie sv:Mike Comrie